


Mistletoes

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: Jocelyn returns home on Christmas Eve...
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, wanting to add more to it but I have been busy with a new part-time job so I couldn't work on that any more yet. I'm also not sure if I'm entirely happy with this but since it's Christmas now, I still decided on sharing it. Hope you enjoy this little idea and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, no matter how in this weird year. :)

Christmas Eve. Maggie is bustling about the kitchen preparing food for Christmas Day, the first time that her brother and his family will come over to their house. Pots are steaming, ingredients are clattered across all usable surfaces, Christmas music is playing. An old apron shields her from any splashes and her hair is tied back in a tiny bun. She sings along to the current song as the door snaps shut. Some rustling later, Jocelyn appears in the door frame, finally home from her last trial of the year. They really kept her in London until one day before Christmas and long enough so she had to take a train home the next day. But now she's here, standing in the door, looking at Maggie.

“Hello!”

“Hello, petal.”

Jocelyn makes a step forward but is stopped by Maggie.

“Ah-ah, wait!” 

Maggie points to something above Jocelyn's head. A mistletoe is taped to the frame. How romantic. Jocelyn raises her eyebrows as Maggie puts down the spoon she was just stirring some sauce with and turns to her. She steps over to Jocelyn and wraps her arms around her waist before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Now you may enter.” Maggie grins.

“I would but I just remembered I got you something and it's still by the door.”

Jocelyn responds with her eyes on the apron on Maggie's body before striding away again. Maggie checks on the food while Jocelyn is gone and turns the heat down so she can give her wife more of her attention. As Jocelyn reappears in the door and steps under the mistletoe, Maggie raises her hand to stop and kiss her again. Because that's what you do.

“Right.”, Jocelyn chuckles and shakes her head, “Here.”

Maggie takes the bag from Jocelyn's outstretched hand and slips her own inside. As she pulls it out, a green apron with drawn apples on it comes to light. Maggie unfolds it and stares it in slight disbelief.

“Well, thanks. Now I know my place.”

“Oh, that's not how it's meant. I just thought we could do with a new one. Look at the one you're wearing. It's old and bleached out.”

“So… not my Christmas gift?”

“What? No! What do you think of me?” Jocelyn actually feels a little offended.

“Good, good. You're forgiven… It's pretty, though.”

Maggie places the new apron on a chair and unties her own to exchange them. She puts the green string over her head and asks Jocelyn to tie the others on her back. After doing so, Jocelyn draws her index fingers along Maggie's waist and joins her hands together on her stomach, resting her head on her shoulder. A slight shudder goes through Maggie's body at the touch. It's been too long.

“What are you cooking?” Jocelyn lets her eyes wander through her kitchen.

“All sorts. Some dinner for tonight, pudding and fruit trifle, sauce and preparing the turkey. You know.”

“It definitely smells great already.”

Jocelyn lets go of Maggie again to leave the kitchen to go to the bathroom but is pulled back as soon as she reaches the mistletoe.

“No, Maggie, come on, I need to pee.”

“It's the rule, petal!”

“You're insufferable. Are you really going to do this _every time_ I walk through this door?”

“Who says it's only this door?” Maggie smiles smugly.

“Oh my God.” 

Jocelyn closes her eyes and feels Maggie pressing her lips on hers. After finally being allowed to leave the kitchen, she checks every door on her way to the downstairs bathroom. And there really are mistletoes taped to every frame. How she missed each of them when she came in is a mystery to her. After visiting the loo, she checks the upstairs as well. And of course she finds more, right over the bedroom door. As she looks closer, she realises that here it's not only one but three of them. She sighs but smiles right after. Like she could ever get enough of Maggie's kisses. Wanting to enter the kitchen again, Maggie is at her side in no time for the next one. What a child.

“I see you really made the effort and decorated _every_ door in this house.”

“Of course! We have three weeks to catch up on.”


End file.
